1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workbench vises. It is particularly but not exclusively applicable to bench vises of the metal working variety.
2. The Prior Art
Many forms of workbench vises are known; some are bolted to the top of a workbench and are generally used for metal-working. One well known construction has a stationary jaw of rectangular shape, for example 1/2"-3/4" deep and 3"-4" wide. This jaw is formed as part of a casting which has flanges for bolting to the workbench top. The casting has a rectangular opening through which an inverted U-shaped slide passes, the slide also comprising a casting which affords an upstanding movable jaw to cooperate with the stationary jaw, the slide being shifted by a tommy-bar handle at its front end. This handle rotates a screw threaded rod passing through a threaded boss located on the casting of the stationary jaw.
This type of construction is excellent for many clamping functions but it has a significant limitation in that the area of the clamping faces of the jaws is limited and the horizontally elongate rectangular shape means that it is not ideal for clamping a workpiece which extends vertically. This disadvantage can be overcome to some extent by forming the jaws with vertically extensive side portions, but there is still a problem if it is intended that the same vise should have the capability of clamping workpieces either having parallel sides or of irregular shape.